sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
EXO - Baby
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' Baby (Korean Ver.)right|200px *'Artista:' EXO *'Álbum: '''XOXO (Kiss&Hug) *'Pista:' 9 *'Género: Balada Pop *'''Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 03-Junio-2013 *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment 'Romanización' naega nungama gidohan i sungani geudae ein mameul anajulge cheoncheonhi oneuri hanbeonui Chance na naeditneun cheot georeum yaksok halge jal halgeoya gidaemankeum na yeoksi haengbokhage uri dul manui kkum geu cheot georeum nae nuni wae iri nunbusyeo hage dwae simjangi wae iri michin deut ttwige hae sum gappa ojiman naegen neomu sojunghae itjima maen cheoeum ne kkum, ne mal, geu nunmulboda jinhan tto cheongugui nektaboda dalkomhaetdeon Yes, you are my baby baby baby, Baby baby baby yaksokhae na meomchuji anheulge geudaeman bomyeo naega nun gama gidohan i sungani geu eolmana son kkobawatdeon geu narinji oneuri hanbeonui Chance na naeditneun cheot georeum swipji anheul geoya ara tteoreojin siganmankeum meoreojyeoseo natseon geu eolgul nal seulpeuge hae nae nuni wae iri nunbusyeo hage dwae simjangi wae iri michin deut ttwige hae sum gappa ojiman naegen neomu sojunghae itjima maen cheoeum ne kkum, ne mal, geu singgeureopdeon yeoreum tto cheongugui namjjok boda challanhaetdeon Yes, you are my baby baby baby, Baby baby baby yaksokhae na meomchuji anheulge geudaeman bomyeo neomu babo gatdaneun geol nado jal ara neo bakke moreuge doen ireon naega natseoreo jigeum naeditneun cheot georeumeul ttara girl, please come closer naui cheongugin geudaeman barabol su itge maen cheoeum ne kkum, ne mal, geu nunmulboda jinhan tto cheongugui nektaboda dalkomhaetdeon Yes, you are my baby baby baby, Baby baby baby gaseum gipsugi ppajyeosseo neomani jeonburangeol, cheongugirangeol Baby baby baby, baby baby baby yaksokhae geudaedo naman bomyeo naman saranghae 'Español' Recé para este momento con los ojos cerrados Voy a abrazarte, mi corazón de amante, lentamente Hoy en día es la única posibilidad, Voy a tomar el primer paso Te lo prometo, voy a ser bueno para usted Al igual que yo esperaba, yo feliz Tome el primer paso hacia nuestro sueño ¿Por qué mis ojos tan ciegos? ¿Por qué mi corazón latía tan locamente? Me estoy quedando sin aliento, pero es tan precioso, no te olvides En un principio, su sueño, sus palabras Eran más gruesas que las lágrimas Más dulce que el néctar de los cielos Sí, usted es mi bebé, bebé, bebé, Bebé Bebé Bebé Te prometo que no voy a parar Como yo sólo te miro Recé para este momento con los ojos cerrados He estado esperando este día por tanto tiempo Hoy en día es la única posibilidad, Voy a tomar el primer paso Sé que no será fácil Hemos crecido distante tanto como nosotros hemos estado separados Esa cara extraña me pone triste ¿Por qué mis ojos tan ciegos? ¿Por qué mi corazón latía tan locamente? Me estoy quedando sin aliento, pero es tan precioso, no te olvides En un principio, su sueño, sus palabras, Ese verano suave Era más brillante que la parte sur del cielo Sí, usted es mi bebé, bebé, bebé, Bebé Bebé Bebé Te prometo que no voy a parar Como yo sólo te miro Yo sé que soy tan tonto No estoy acostumbrado a esto, solamente sabiendo que Mientras tomo el primer paso Sígueme chica, por favor, ven más cerca Así que sólo puedo te miro, que es mi cielo En un principio, su sueño, sus palabras Eran más gruesas que las lágrimas Más dulce que el néctar de los cielos Sí, usted es mi bebé, bebé, bebé, Bebé Bebé Bebé Me he enamorado de usted en lo profundo de mi corazón Sólo tú eres mi todo, mi cielo Bebé Bebé Bebé, baby baby baby Prométeme que sólo volverá a ver yo también Sólo me encanta 'Hangul' 내가 눈감아 기도한 이 순간이 그대 에인 맘을 안아줄게 천천히 오늘이 한번의 Chance 나 내딛는 첫 걸음 약속 할게 잘 할거야 기대만큼 나 역시 행복하게 우리 둘 만의 꿈 그 첫 걸음 내 눈이 왜 이리 눈부셔 하게 돼 심장이 왜 이리 미친 듯 뛰게 해 숨 가빠 오지만 내겐 너무 소중해 잊지마 맨 처음 네 꿈, 네 말, 그 눈물보다 진한 또 천국의 넥타보다 달콤했던 Yes, you are my baby baby baby, Baby baby baby 약속해 나 멈추지 않을게 그대만 보며 내가 눈 감아 기도한 이 순간이 그 얼마나 손 꼽아왔던 그 날인지 오늘이 한번의 Chance 나 내딛는 첫 걸음 쉽지 않을 거야 알아 떨어진 시간만큼 멀어져서 낯선 그 얼굴 날 슬프게 해 내 눈이 왜 이리 눈부셔 하게 돼 심장이 왜 이리 미친 듯 뛰게 해 숨 가빠 오지만 내겐 너무 소중해 잊지마 맨 처음 네 꿈, 네 말, 그 싱그럽던 여름 또 천국의 남쪽 보다 찬란했던 Yes, you are my baby baby baby, Baby baby baby 약속해 나 멈추지 않을게 그대만 보며 너무 바보 같다는 걸 나도 잘 알아 너 밖에 모르게 된 이런 내가 낯설어 지금 내딛는 첫 걸음을 따라 girl, please come closer 나의 천국인 그대만 바라볼 수 있게 맨 처음 네 꿈, 네 말, 그 눈물보다 진한 또 천국의 넥타보다 달콤했던 Yes, you are my baby baby baby, Baby baby baby 가슴 깊숙이 빠졌어 너만이 전부란걸, 천국이란걸 Baby baby baby, baby baby baby 약속해 그대도 나만 보며 나만 사랑해 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop